Sesshomaru Takes Kagome's Innocence
by Forever Alice
Summary: Sesshomaru finds Kagome alone in an abandon hut and plans to do as he pleases. Warning: Rape.


Kagome cleaned out the fireplace of her lonely hut in the forest. She had run away from home because the village Prince wanted her for his own personal enjoyment. Her and her family agreed that it would be better if she ran away even if they had to be separated. So here she is five years later, now seventeen years old living in an old abandon hut she came across while traveling. Suddenly, she heard a voice very close to her home.

" Lord Sesshomaru! This may be a good place to rest for the night since it is raining." The footsteps grew heavier and Kagome hid under her makeshift bed since there was no other place to hide. Who could this be! She wondered. Please go away! Please go away! Please go away!

" I smell a human, Jaken." The shades to Kagome's door drew open then closed. " Leave me here for the night. I want to have a little fun with the worthless creature that dwells here" Sesshomaru grimaced and walked toward the huddled human in the corner of the house.

" Very Well, My Lord." Jaken left in search of another place to stay. Kagome squeezed her eyes tighter hoping this was just a bad dream and when she woke up, she would be alone.

She opened her eyes to find a tall figure staring down at her.

" Ahhh!" She screamed but was immediately muffled as Sesshomaru grasped her face. She squarmed and thrashed as hard as she could.

" What is your name, human?" Sesshomaru spat out in disgust. " I normally wouldn't have anything to do with your worthless kind, but I've found myself to be very lustful tonight." He uncovered her mouth.

" GO TO HELL!" She screamed as tried to run but was instantly pushed back down.

" That's no way to talk to someone who could kill you with his finger" He slapped her with his claw leaving three large marks across her cheek. " Now tell me your name. I am Sesshomaru."

"…It's Kagome" She looked down at the ground, too frightened to look him in the eye. He sat down next to her scanning her body as he did so.

" It's dangerous for a human girl to live alone. You must be pretty stupid, then again it's dangerous for any human to live in a world with demons, so I guess it can't be helped" He pushed her body to the floor and got on top of her.

" Now I'm going to do what I want with you. Whether you cooperate is up to you. But if you want less pain, you'll know what's good for you" He said in a monotone voice. Kagome gritted her teeth knowing she had to at least try beg him to stop.

" Please don't do this! I've never done this before! It's a sin to bed a maiden before she is rightfully married!" Her face grew hot as he ignored her request and gracefully began pulling apart her clothing. He held her hands down in one hand and pulled the top of her kimono open, exposing her luscious breasts. So ripe and perky, they had never been revealed to a man.

" Please Sesshomaru!" She pleaded again feeling dizzy with embarrassment. He stared her in the eyes as he groped her breasts in his hand.

" Call me Lord Sesshomaru, wench." He spoke and let go over her for a moment to untie his clothing and smoothly slide it off revealing his naked flesh. Kagome looked away and Sesshomaru resumed position. " You have a nice body for a human." He said while sliding his hand down her kimono opening it till he reached her womanhood.

" No! Not there! Pleaseee!" She screamed, feeling ashamed that she could not do anything to get out of this.

"Call me Lord and ask nicely and I won't touch you there" He said.

" Please don't touch me there, my lord" Her eyes fluttered. And she felt his hand move further back to her anus sticking one digit inside. " AH! That hurts! PLEASE NOT THERE EITHER!"

" You made your choice human. I can't have your tight virginal cunt. So I'll take your ass first until you're too ragged and worn out to protest." He flipped her into her stomach and held her head down. His member grew hard at the idea. He licked her asshole and provided saliva for lubrication.

" P-p-p-PLEASEEE don't, my lord!" He ignored her request and drove a finger deep inside her ass. " AHHH!" She yelled as the sharp pain took her. " I can't handle it, my lord! You can't fit anything bigger inside!" He smirked and added a second digit, sliding them in and out as he spat for more lubrication. Kagome cried in agony, the pain was unlike anything she ever felt. But she also felt a wetness begin between her legs that she had also never experienced before.

" It looks like your body is enjoying the pain, you little whore." He slid his finger between her soaking labia lips and traveled it back into her ass with a third finger. She clutched onto the blankets of her bed, hoping he would just get up and leave. But her prayers were unanswered as she felt his large meat stick between her ass cheeks. He slowly slide in more and more. Pulling more in and out each time as she cried for him to stop. " Silence bitch! I will take what I want from your body" And he plunged deep inside of her as she let out a blood curdling scream. She gasped for air as he kept thrusting in and out of her asshole, moaning as he did so. She cried and tried her best to silence herself, for the fear that he would find a way to hurt her more. He let go of her head and wrapped his hands around to her front, grabbing her tits. He squeezed the and rubbed her nipples with his index fingers.

" Do you enjoy this, whore?" He breathed in her ear before biting lightly at the tip and traveling his lips down to suck on her neck. She cried in silence until her squeezed her breast very hard. "Answer me worthless wench!"

" No, please stop. It hurts so badly, my lord!" He tugged her hair back and jizzed into her asshole. The warm liquid filled her up and oozed down onto her thighs. He forced her onto her back and began to lick inbetween her leg. Circling her clit with his tongue. " No more… I can't… please" She begged and suddenly moaned as a tingling sensation overcame her. " AHHH! Please, I don't want to feel this! This is wrong!" Sesshomaru looked up and smirked as he crawled up her body.

" This is how it's suppose to feel." He took her lips with his muffling her protests. He stuck a finger inside her wet pussy and her legs shuttered. She was so tight that it barely fit. But he would make it fit. She cried in pain again.

" nooo! My lord is hurts! You already had me, please don't take me again" She begged.

" No my little sex slave. It is a mans greatest pleasure to deflower a maidens pussy." He whispered in her ear, stretching her vagina walls apart even further. He ravaged her breasts in his mouth, sucking on each nipple until they were unbearably stiff. Then rising so that he hovered over her he quickly plunged his large dick into her. Growling with pleasure as she screamed. He grabbed her legs and raised them over his shoulders going fast and hard. Kagome could barely see straight from the mix of pain and pleasure. She was drenched in sweat and her ass was still throbbing from the earlier invasion. She tried to quiet herself down again and remain calm.

But Sesshomaru had found a cucumber that Kagome had gathered for food next to her bed and he used it to plug into her ass. Cause her to yelp out in surprise. Her juices completely drowned it and he turned her to fuck her sideways so that he could plunge himself and the cucumber inside of her at the same time.

" Beg me to fuck you harder or I will cause you permanent pain right now!" He growled into her ear as he thrusted.

" Please fuck me harder, my lord! I want it so bad!" She whimpered and he grabbed her hair again as he plunged deeper and deeper eventually pushing her back on her stomach to fuck even harder. He moaned at her tightness. He pussy flexed in protest as he invaded her. " Please don't cum inside of me, my lord! I'll become pregnant!"

" You may. But that is no concern of mine!" He laughed and continued pounding her. He forced her onto her hands and knees so he could fuck her doggy style, getting deeper in than before. So deep that Kagome felt that her insides would burst. Then he roared and burst a huge load into her and she screamed and orgasamed simultaneously. He pulled out and leaned against the wall and she stayed frozen in postion with the cucumber still plugging her ass. The cum dripped down her thighs as she panted. Sesshomaru gazed at her body and smirked at his work.


End file.
